SCARS
by Anna de Usui
Summary: ¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo? ¿Inquietud? No... ¿Soledad? No estoy seguro... Es algo que nunca habia sentido... algo... Algo... en mi corazon... HIKARUXHARUHIXTAMAKI REVIEWS PARA ESTE LEVE DRAMA,ONEGAI!


**+SCARS+**

**El sol ilumina las heladas aceras victimas de la noche pasada. Ausentes del amplio calor de tu piel para quemar cada retazo de si.**

**Mis ojos pausados se abren y volteo a un lado, viendolo ahí dormir junto a mi.**

**No digo nada al respecto, puesto somos hermanos y ya estoy acostumbrado a la cercania que tenemos.**

**Pero...**

**Desearia alguien mas a mi lado durmiese.**

**¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?**

**Si... seguro que lo sabes, sabes muy bien eres mi juguete y aquí todas las tardes sin ti son aburridas.**

**Todas las mañanas son iguales si tu faltas, aunque eso es de esperarse viniendo de ti.**

**¿Quién sabe donde estaras?**

**¿Quién sabe con quien estaras?**

**¿Quién sabe si a mi vendras?**

**¿Quién sabe si a mi regresaras?**

**¡QUE DA!**

**Donde estes o que demonios hagas ya no importa, yo necesito verte para saber que piensas y en cambio tu...**

**No me precisas presente para ver atraves de mi. Me distingues aun estando mi hermano presente y yo por eso te quiero mucho.**

**Porque... sin intentarlo has ganado "NUESTRO JUEGO" y me has dejado a mi demasiado desconcertado con tu vago intento.**

**Desisto de estar echado en sueños lejanos y a la ventana mis pasos toman camino, me siento pequeño en esta habitacion con tan poco espacio o tal vez lo he llenado todo pensando en ti.**

**De veras hoy hace un lindo amanecer y un leve airecito corre tras mi oido agitandome un poco esos escasos cabellos.**

**QUE SENSACION...**

**Por un instante cierro mis luceros para liberarme de estas cadenas y ser al fin libre.**

**Ya no me viene nada a la mente, ya no pienso si con el en este amanecer estaras o si la noche pasada entre tus piernas estuvo.**

**Yo... ya no quiero pensar en eso, ni imaginarlo deseo.**

**Porque para mi... un juguete no se comparte, ni con un hermano ni con un amigo.**

**A fin de cuentas... desde un primer instante fuiste solo mi entretenimiento y ahora ya no.**

**El te ha tomado para su propia diversion y tu, por esos azulados ojos, te has dejado llevar.**

**"TAMAKI-SENPAI" como asi tu lo llamas con amplio esfuerzo entro en tu mundo y de a poco sin respiro fue iluminandolo con su calida luz, apartandome de lo que alguna vez fue de mi exclusiva propiedad.**

**Pero...**

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Por qué pienso me pertenecias?**

**Al fin y al cabo... tu podias tomar tus propias decisiones y preferirlo corrio por tus propias manos, el no te forzo a nada y se tu jamas te dejarias asi manipular.**

**Eso... lo se bien...**

**Porque yo... cometi el error de querer tenerte solo para mi y quise apartarte de todo lo que te recordase tu pasado, tal como lo era ese chico tu llamabas "ARAI-KUN".**

**Mi intento fallo y hasta una bofetada de tu parte recibi, lo cierto era que yo no estaba a su altura y por como lo defendiste de mis acusaciones lo supe bien.**

**Entonces...**

**¿Cómo puedo ahora superar a "MI SEÑOR"?**

**¿Cómo puedo superar a quien llena tu mundo?**

**Fundido en el brillo del cielo azul se me viene el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa pequeña que entre mis brazos regalaste conmovida en aquella noche de lluvia; esa noche de lluvia donde conoci que era mas importante que jugar contigo.**

**Pero...**

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Por qué este recuerdo en mi mente?**

**Si tu sonreiste en una noche de tormenta y ademas lagrimas te colmaban los ojos, en este cielo no hay nada parecido a esa memoria.**

**Y aun asi, yo pregunto...**

**¿Qué hay en ese resplandor?**

**¿Ese resplandor en el firmamento azul?**

**¿Ese resplandor tras mi ventana?**

**Unas tantas aves entre la brisa que me acoge vuelan, buscando un destino lejos de este frio invierno.**

**No tengo alas para con ellas ir. No puedo alzar vuelo y huir de aquí. Huir de esta realidad me condena.**

**Tras mis espaldas el aun descansa y yo bien despierto estoy, en mi interior hay algo me quita el sueño y ya la verdad no se bien que es.**

**¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo?**

**¿Inquietud? No...**

**¿Soledad? No estoy seguro...**

**Es algo que nunca habia sentido... algo...**

**Algo... en mi corazon...**

**-¿Hikaru?-me llama aun entre sueños-¿Estas despierto?-busca lo que no sabe**

**-Disculpa...-le confieso volteando a verlo-¿Te desperte?-romper su sueño por ti, no era mi intencion**

**-Solo... dejame decirte algo...-susurra**

**-¿Que?-busco con mis malas ganas**

**-No vayas a ver a Haruhi...-intenta protegerme nombrandote a cuestas-No quiero... te lleves a una desgradable sorpresa...-termina como si yo no supiese a que se refiere**

**-¿Una desgradable sorpresa?-repito haciendome el tonto-¿Qué quieres decir?-sigo dandole vueltas al asunto**

**No responde a mi pregunta y veo como vuelve a acurrucarse bien, dispuesto a conciliar una vez mas el sueño.**

**Sin intenciones de ya molestarlo me alisto rapido para ya marcharme y ligero como una pluma me desvanezco de esa habitacion.**

**Realmente... no miro demasiado que llevo puesto, lleve lo que lleve tu siempre me veras igual y eso con nada puedo cambiarlo.**

**Bajo las escaleras de mi inmenso hogar y alli para preguntar por mis necesidades no hay nadie.**

**QUE EXTRAÑO...**

**Debe ser muy trempano aun para que aquí no haya nadie, la verdad no me habia acostumbrado a la idea alguien pudiese faltar.**

**Entre pasos lentos abandono lo que llamo "CASA" y en mi coche como fino señor que soy alejo mi presencia de ese lugar.**

**Aunque no tengo donde ir prefiero recorrer las calles que quedarme en casa sin hacer nada, estando solo tengo tantos recuerdos de ti y realmente ya no quiero ni acordarme.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Facil... porque has dejado de ser lo que yo queria, porque ya no eres nada mio; porque ya no eres "MI JUGUETE".**

**Porque el tiempo ha pasado y yo ya te soy detestable, porque mi insistencia en pertenecia te molesta y a decir verdad mucho; porque ya no toleras la poca libertad que pretendi darte y al lado de "MI SEÑOR" te sientes libre como pajaro.**

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Por qué como el no puedo ser?**

**Si de cierta manera... tal como yo siempre ha estado solo y jamas tuvo a alguien a su lado, de mi tiene mucho y aun asi somos muy diferentes.**

**Yo... no lo entiendo...**

**¿Qué hay en el?**

**A decir verdad...**

**¿Qué no hay en mi?**

**¿Qué no tengo yo?**

**¿Qué es lo que me falta?**

**¡¿QUE?!**

**¡CIELOS!**

**¡SI TAN SOLO PUDIESE ESCUCHARTELO DECIR!**

**Pero... no puedo...**

**No tengo el valor de quedarme ahí oyendote decir y no sentir absolutamente nada, la verdad es que estando frente a ti soy debil y la verdad es que siempre lo he sido.**

**Por una cosa u otra no he tenido agallas de mirarte a los ojos y solo fundirme en tu mirada, siempre algo me ha servido de excusa para evitar esa union y no me he puesto demasiado en evidencia.**

**Entre mi infame pensar la velocidad de ese carro se incrementa y aunque yo no lo creo arribamos al lugar donde habitan los que llamo "PLEBEYOS", en este caso diria donde vives tu.**

**Porque... tu no eres de mi clase y aun asi a mi no me importa, no me interesa tengas o no dinero y eso es solo porque eres tu.**

**Si fuese alguien mas diria alguna otra cosa y ya me estaria burlando de el, como todo rico lo haria.**

**Pero... lo cierto es que para mi tu eres diferente y aun mas diferente de lo que pensaba, tienes algo de mi que hasta yo desconozco y que cada noche en descifrar me esfuerzo.**

**¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo?**

**¿Inquietud? No...**

**¿Soledad? No estoy seguro...**

**Es algo que nunca habia sentido... algo...**

**Algo... en mi corazon...**

**Mirando ausente por la ventanilla distingo tu pequeña residencia y ordeno sin dudas al conductor se detenga, hace tanto pero tanto por aquí no paso que ya me habia olvidado donde vivias; aunque eso resulte demasiado extraño.**

**Fuera de ese inmenso carro me quedo, mirando el diminuto espacio de ese grandisimo edificio en el que yaces junto a tu padre.**

**De veras... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez vine a visitarte, creo ello fue cuando aun formaba parte del "HOST CLUB".**

**Yo... no he renunciado a ese proyecto... pero he estado buscando excusas para ausentarme un poco y asi verte un poco menos.**

**¿Por qué?**

**No lo se, de veras que no.**

**No estoy cansado de ello parte formar, pero...**

**Hay algo en mi que no me deja estar, hay algo en mi que no me deja ir; hay algo en mi que no me deja... **

**Algo que... seguro tu nombre lleva.**

**Entonces...**

**¿Cuál es el sentido de aquí parado estar?**

**¿Cuál es el sentido de esto si no podre moverme?**

**¿Cuál es el sentido de este intento si nada conseguire?**

**Por mas que este aquí no sere capaz de mover ni un solo pie para ir en tu busqueda, no se que me espere si lo hago y realmente no quiero saberlo.**

**¿Y si lo hago?**

**¿Y si realmente voy en tu busqueda?**

**¿Cuándo lo haga... que me encontrare?**

**¿A ti?**

**¿A el?**

**¿A ambos?  
Entonces, yo...**

**¿Yo que hare?**

**¿Qué hare ante esa situacion?  
¿Ante esa escena?**

**No... ni pensarlo, ni de chiste pienso moverme de aquí; solo me resta esperar se te antoje salir y por fin me veas.**

**Aun asi... cualquiera de esas posibilidades me lastimaria, lo cierto es que estoy muy sensible y no puedo evitarlo.**

**¿Qué tal si sales con el?**

**¿Qué tal si sales a despedirlo?**

**¿Qué tal si el ha pasado la noche contigo?**

**¿Qué tal si a ambos veo?**

**Y peor aun...**

**¿Qué tal si ambos me ven a mi?**

**¿Qué hare entonces?**

**¿Qué hare si eso sucede?**

**¿Dire algo?  
¿Hare algo?**

**¿Ademas de contener las lagrimas?**

**No... por supuesto que no...**

**Aunque lo pienso no podria hacer absolutamente nada y lo mas tonto que me saldria por la desesperacion seria ese "¡YO!" como si los mejores amigos fuesemos, nada mas se escaparia de mis labios porque de dejar huir alguna verdad no seria capaz.**

**A contra de mis intenciones doy un paso adelante impulsado por mis deseos de verte y ahí me quedo, no avanzo nada y mi vista se queda perdida en la entrada de tu hogar.**

**¿Ese... es "MI SEÑOR"?**

**¿Y... tambien tu?**

**¿Estan ambos ahí?**

**Yo... no puedo creerlo...**

**¿Qué es esto?**

**¿Qué hace el en tu morada a estas horas?  
¿Horas que hace instantes traian un amanecer?**

**No puede significar otra cosa...**

**TU HAS PASADO LA NOCHE CON EL...**

**Entonces...**

**¿Qué pretendia yo viniendo hasta aquí?**

**¿Qué esperaba encontrar cuando llegase?**

**¿Acaso... me crei estabas esperandome?**

**¿De veras me lo crei?**

**MENUDO ILUSO FUI...**

**¿Cómo podrias asi tu tiempo desperdiciar?**

**Si yo... solo me he hecho el rudo estando a tu lado y jamas te dije nada sincero, me hice "EL MUY HOMBRE" y oculte estos sentimientos que por ti tenia.**

**Es demasiado... verlo de esta manera, saberlo de esta manera; es demasiado.**

**Podrias... haber buscado un modo mas tierno de hacermelo saber, no era necesario lo tirases tan directo frente a mi rostro para que lo aceptase y ya.**

**Pero... lo hecho, hecho esta.**

**Lo que a su lado has hecho no tiene remedio ni tampoco perdon, solo a uno de nosotros has escogido y ese ha sido como tu lo llamas "TAMAKI-SENPAI".**

**A lo lejos te veo acercarte a el y le buscas una despedida con un calido beso, a lo que responde llevandose de a poco tus virgenes labios.**

**Parece... ya tiene que marcharse y tu a ello no piensas negarte, como hombre de la familia "SUOU" tiene cosas que cumplir y tu eso te lo tienes bien claro.**

**No ha tenido suerte en la vida pero contigo si, la verdad es que tu lo iluminas y yo capaz de quitarle lo unico lo hace feliz no soy.**

**Pero...**

**Yo jamas he tenido nada tal como el, ambos junto con Kaoru hemos sufrido la misma desgracia y aun asi es el quien se lo merece mas.**

**¿Es realmente... eso cierto?**

**¿De veras... el te merece mas?**

**¿Ha hecho mas que nadie por ti?**

**¿De veras... tiene derecho a ser tu dueño?**

**Si, si que lo tiene... si tu se lo permites es porque asi lo quieres, porque por ti ha dado hasta lo que no tenia y tu de eso estas mas que orgullosa.**

**Pero...**

**¿Acaso yo no hice lo mismo?**

**¿No estuve ahí para ti cuando me necesitaste?**

**¿No estuve contigo cuando tenias miedo?**

**¿En aquella noche de tormenta?**

**¿Acaso... ello no te vale?**

**¿De veras... ya lo has olvidado?**

**¿Tan lejos ha quedado para ti?**

**¿Qué sin problemas te lo comes a besos?**

**¿De veras... tan poco para ti soy?**

**Si, de veras que lo soy... el hecho de a el lo escogas me lo dice todo y asi de a poco me olvido de tu fuiste la unica pudo diferenciarme de mi hermano.**

**Ello por alto lo paso y al tiempo que quiebras esa union las lagrimas se desprenden de mis ojos, hacia tiempo que asi queria llorar y de veras que ya no lo toleraba mas.**

**Aun se queda ahí de pie viendote quien sabe como y yo volteo avanzando hacia mi auto con la cabaza baja, en su interior exigo a ese hombre siga el curso y sin dudar me destierra de ese terrorifico lugar.**

**Sujeto mis pantalones con fuerza al tiempo que los hombros me tiritan y de a poco como niño que soy me quiebro en llanto, llanto que a cada instante busca tus brazos y quiere de ellos tan solo por esta vez un abrazo.**

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Por qué esto a mi?**

**¿Acaso... no es suficiente con todo lo que he vivido?**

**¿No es suficiente mi soledad y la de Kaoru?**

**¿Acaso... aun no es suficiente?  
¿Qué hasta tengo que llorar por ti?**

**¿Por esto que no puede ser?**

**Pero... aun asi, yo...**

**No le veo la razon a esto, no le veo el motivo a estas lagrimas quebradas de desilusion y llenas de agonia.**

**No entiendo que hay en mi forzandome a asi sollozar y perder el control como si fuese un bebe, no se que es esto me hace tan debil y vuelvo tonto a preguntar a mi interior...**

**¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo?**

**¿Inquietud? No...**

**¿Soledad? No estoy seguro...**

**Es algo que nunca habia sentido... algo...**

**Algo... en mi corazon...**

**Recordando como a su lado te vi disfrutando de ese beso, ahora ya por fin lo se...**

**Se lo que es y lo que junto a mi palpitar siempre seran...**

**ESTAS HERIDAS...**

**+THE END+**

**+BY: MimiIshida2+**


End file.
